The Vulcan Changeling Project
by mindpalace hell charlottesweb
Summary: As McCoy and Spock look for a birthday for Kirk, they both get more than they bargained for when Spock buys a slave girl, that calls to him in Vulcan. A telepathic method that no off worlder is supposed to have knowledge of.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The dream had begun again, the same terrifying dream, which Muriah had trouble with recalling when she woke up. The dream sequence was always the same; it was a hot day, hotter than any she could recall on Babylon 2.

The Dream

A woman hummed softly as she strummed a harp. Lying at her feet was a small girl, whose eyes were closed; yet she was not asleep. The girl shivered slightly as a terrible chill engulfed her. The woman dropped the harp and cradled her child, "What is it?" She whispered.

The child stared up into her mother's face, "Father is dead," she sobbed and then fell limp in her mother's arms.

When the child awoke she was in darkness, the house was still. It was not the kind of stillness that one feels on a lazy afternoon; it was the kind of stillness that was unnatural-evil. "Mother?" The child called out, her call remained unbidden. Ghostly shadows engulfed the once friendly walls and the child could feel her heart pounding as she went the door of her parent's room. The door was shut and underneath the door a flow of something stained the floor, it was blood. The child bent down and curiously down and touched it and then as if in a trance she opened the door. Blood was everywhere, it was splattered on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and everything was covered with it. The child kept walking, her heart beating so fast that it felt as if it were going to burst from her chest. Her mother sat in a chair as if she was asleep. "Mother?" The child called out softly and when she got closer she saw the fatal wounds that covered her mother's body. The child's fear then manifested itself in sound, as she screamed over and over.

Muriah sat bolt upright in bed, shivering with terror. In vain she tried to remember all the details of the dream, but couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The planet was called Babylon II and Doctor McCoy could see and feel why for it was hot and everything from tribbles to live male and female slaves could be bought and sold here. It was a decadent world that belonged neither to the Federation, Romulans, or the Klingons and as a result anything went.

"It's hot," McCoy grumbled, "hotter than Vulcan."

"Actually, Doctor, it is five degrees cooler than Vulcan," Spock replied with an irritating calm.

"Well, I don't care how much cooler that Vulcan it is. It's still hot." McCoy emphasized the word "hot" as he glared at Spock.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly it was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Damn it, Spock, I know it was my idea to come here. I thought we could find an unusual birthday present for Jim. This place has everything," Spock said as he gestured to the market place around him.

Spock flared a nostril as offensive odors rose from the streets, intensified by the heat. "Yes, Doctor, this place indeed has everything."

McCoy paused to wipe a trickle of sweat from his forehead. "Look," he said as he pointed to a small shop. A sign stood out in front and it read" Ancient Weapons in Federation Standard, Klingonese and Romulan. McCoy smiled. "Now that's the place to find Jim's present." McCoy said triumphantly as he rocked back and forth on his heels in excitement, for he and Spock had an unspoken competition every year to see which of them procured the best present for Jim's birthday.

Spock looked slightly bored, betraying none of the anticipation he felt in regards to the purchase of Jim's gift. "Fine, Doctor, I will wait for you outside."

McCoy shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself, Spock."

Spock looked around him with distaste. This place was adequately named, for in Spock's eyes it was immoral. A woman danced in sensual circles as several Federation soldiers cheered her on. A small man with beady eyes was attempting to interest a Klingon soldier in buying a genuine human skull, when suddenly an eerie bagpipe noise filled the streets and everyone hushed to a silence filled with anticipation. The crowd turned as one to face a platform where a fat, burly man stood.

"Welcome to the female slave auction. We have humans and orions today, ladies and gentlemen. Let the bargaining begin." The crowd cheered as the man led a voluptuous woman to the stage. Spock turned away, grieved that he could do nothing to stop the peddling of flesh, for Babylon II was neutral territory; it was no man's land and the Federation had no power to stop the slave trade here. Spock sighed and walked towards a book seller's shop he had noticed earlier. After browsing through a few volumes, Spock picked out one for Jim and then headed back towards the weapon shop, hoping the slave auction was over.

As Spock neared the weapons shop, he glanced over at the platform and to his dismay, the slave auction was not over. A tall slender woman with reddish, brown hair stood on the platform and as her dark, blue eyes searched the crowd, she fixed her gaze on Spock.

"Help me," she cried telepathically.

Spock gasped, for it was the Vulcan cry of deep distress, a secret only known to Vulcans. A secret so deep that Spock had never even discussed it with Jim. "1000 credits?" The burly man howled. "Is that all? I thought you were a lively crowd?"

"2000 credits," a drunken Klingon bellowed.

A calm voice rang out above the crowd, "5000 credits."

The crowd fell silent as the man yelled, "5000 credits going once, twice, sold to the Vulcan."

Spock walked up to the platform as the man clipped a gold cuff on Spock's wrist. "Live long and prosper, Muriah," the man jeered as he slapped her on the backside. Muriah lost her balance and tumbled into Spock. The crowd could contain themselves no longer, "Kiss, Kiss Vulcan, but make sure you don't smile. What's he going to do with her? Whatever he has in mind she is going to be disappointed." The crowd yelled and cat called as Spock and his slave walked with dignity out of the crowd.

McCoy felt pleased for he knew Jim would love the old revolver. "Where is Spock?" McCoy thought, anxious to rub his purchase in Spock's face. Finally McCoy spotted Spock threading his way out of the crowd with a young woman manacled to his wrist, as they approached him McCoy frowned, "Who's the young lady, Spock?"

Muriah smiled at McCoy and bowed, "I am Muriah and I am Spock's."

McCoy flushed angrily, "Well, that tears it; you've outdone my present for Jim again."

Spock's eyes darkened with annoyance. "Doctor, she is not for Jim."

McCoy laughed. "Well, what are you going to do with her, Spock?"

Spock locked eyes with McCoy, "It cannot be discussed here, Doctor."

McCoy felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as they walked along, each immersed in their own thoughts. McCoy sighed for Spock looked more serious than usual and he had a hunch that Spock was about to get them embroiled in something terrible. The sound of laughter brought McCoy back to the present, as a pair of drunken Klingons approached them. He took in their surroundings and grimaced for they were in a dark narrow alley with no escape. Ragged, cloaked figures scuttled out of the way as they sized up the situation and like vultures they waited for the kill. McCoy felt his stomach lurch again, for whatever Spock had gotten them into had already started.

"Spock," McCoy rasped, "What are we going to do?"

Spock breathed deeply. "We are going to remain calm, Doctor."

The Klingons laughed and swaggered over to Spock. "Vulcan, what are you going to do with your pretty slave girl?"

Spock remained silent and then suddenly one of the Klingons reached out and grabbed the chain that bound Spock and Muriah and as he jerked on the chain he threw Spock and Muriah off balance. Before Spock could react one of the Klingons savagely kicked him in the jaw, rendering him unconscious, they then rounded on McCoy and threw him down the alley like a rag doll.

The taller of the two Klingons laughed, "Take care, human, we Klingons take what we want." He growled. He laughed again as he pulled Muriah's chain lose from Spock's wrist; however the laughter quickly subsided when he saw the look on Muriah's face.

Muriah's eyes were filled with a deadly calm as she smiled and said, "Prepare to die, Klingon." Before the Klingon could growl Muriah pulled a knife from the folds of her robe and in a quick metallic flash she sliced open the Klingon's torso. He took a few steps forward, and then fell, as his dark blood flowed in rivulets along the gutter. Taking one look at his fallen comrade, the other Klingon fled, for even though he could have killed her, it hardly seemed worth the effort.

Muriah turned to where McCoy was helping to stand. She wiped off the blade of her dagger on her clothing and walked over to where Spock stood. "Master, I am sorry that I had to kill the Klingon, for I know how much Vulcans abhor violence."

Spock arched a puzzled eyebrow, "I fail to see why you did not let the Klingon kill me and escape."

Muriah paused, "I don't know why either."

Spock nodded, "It appears that we both answers."

McCoy jostled his weight from one foot to the other. "Would you two stop gabbing? We've got to get out of here before that Klingon brings more friends."

Spock arched an eyebrow, "Very well, Doctor. I will beam up first, and then I will cross circuit the transporter beam, so that you and Muriah will beam directly to my quarters."

McCoy frowned, "I don't like it, Spock. You've just been kicked in the jaw and knocked unconscious. How do you know that you won't jumble our molecules like scrambled eggs?"

Spock sighed and looked at McCoy long-sufferingly, "You are free to remain here, Doctor."

McCoy looked behind him into the murky shadows, "Don't be such a smart-ass, Spock, let's get out of here."

Spock nodded as if humoring a small child, "That is what I had in mind, Doctor."

McCoy clamped his mouth shut as Spock disappeared in a halo of shimmering light, as the whine of the transporter beam soon grew faint and then disappeared altogether. Muriah and McCoy huddled closer together as the cloaked figures once again appeared to scavenge over the body of the dead Klingon.

Suddenly, Muriah grabbed McCoy's arm, "They're coming," she hissed.

"I don't hear anything," McCoy snapped back.

A few moments later a hoard of angry Klingons swarmed into view and they wanted revenge. The Klingon in front pulled a disruptor from his belt and aimed it at McCoy. McCoy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the fiery blast to consume his flesh and then a tingling sensation numbed his body blocking out all else.

"You can open your eyes, Doctor. I think we are safe," Muriah whispered.

McCoy opened his eyes in relief for they were in Spock's quarters. Muriah walked around the room, surveying it contents. A few moments later Spock walked in and McCoy rounded on him immediately, "Spock, what took you so long?"

McCoy bit back his retort as Spock actually sighed aloud, "Doctor, I have no time to discuss the intricate details of cross-circuiting. You need to do a medical examination of Muriah at once."

McCoy's expression sobered, "Alright, Spock, I'll do it now."


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy ran his medical scanner over Muriah and he shrugged as he looked over at Spock, "She's a fit young woman. Aside from the fact that she can hear as well as you do she's the picture of health." McCoy picked up another whirling device and after a few moments McCoy smiled at Muriah, "Mister Spock, can take you back to his quarters now."

McCoy studied the date disc on Muriah's brain waves, wondering what fishing expedition Spock had sent him on this time and then something caught McCoy's attention, something that made his heart race and his face pale. McCoy ran over to the wall signal and jabbed it harshly, "Spock, you need to get up here now and you'd better let Jim know what's …."

McCoy jumped when he heard Kirk's voice behind him. "I am starting to say this far too much lately, better let Jim know what?"

Spock had quietly entered the room and when he spoke McCoy and Kirk both jumped, "Have you found something, Doctor?"

McCoy nodded, "You're not going to like it."

Kirk had enough double-talk, "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

McCoy grinned sideways at Kirk, "Spock, has taken in a stray and she is half-human, half-Vulcan, or was."

Spock stiffened, "What do you mean was, Doctor?"

McCoy felt Spock's discomfort and sighed, "I went over her data discs again. She's been genetically re-altered. It's a superb job; I've never seen anything like it. A tri-recorder couldn't pick up the difference. I'm sorry Spock, but brain waves don't lie."

When Spock spoke, his voice was tight with undisguised tension, "Doctor, the only beings capable of that technology approximately twenty years ago would have been Vulcans. Doctor, are you certain? For these implications are distressing."

Kirk stared at Spock and McCoy as he struggled to catch up. Spock seemed to retreat further into his Vulcan shell. The room was silent and they could hear Nurse Chapel speaking in the other room. Her muted laughter drifted into McCoy's office and McCoy wished he could be anywhere but where he was at the moment.

Kirk was the first to recover, "I need to meet this person to make sure she is not a danger to the Enterprise and Spock you and Doctor McCoy need to do more research. For if your data is correct, this could jeopardize Vulcan's standing in the Federation. Gentleman, let me meet this person and then you two need to discretely find out what the hell is going on. Genetic alteration is against Federation law and whoever did this must be brought to justice."

Spock looked perplexed, "It is possible that I know who this child is."

When he didn't continue Kirk snapped, "Spock now would be the time to tell us, out with it."

Spock nodded and told the story that had been locked away in his memory.

**Spock and the Child**

Spock met the child the day that he had told his father that he wanted to join Star-Fleet. His father had strongly disagreed and it was on that afternoon that he, Spock, had gone to hear a small Vulcan child play a concert at the Vulcan Academy of Music. Spock stood on a balcony overlooking the entrance of the Vulcan Academy of Music, night descended as Vulcan's blood-red sun disappeared past a harsh sandy horizon. It was a peaceful scene that was suddenly pierced by a scream. Spock tensed, for it was the cry of a T'Malya. He looked down into the open courtyard below where several small Vulcan children ran for shelter.

A Vulcan child stood behind a white pillar, as she opened her mouth another shriek filled the air. As the Vulcan children ran in terror, the other child sat down and began to laugh, but quickly stopped when she saw Spock watching her. Spock quietly descended the stairs and stood before the child, studying her with a curious expression. She was dressed in the casual dress of a non-city dweller. Her auburn hair was cropped close to her head; giving her the appearance of a pixie.

"Are you going to tell the authorities about the T'Malya cry?" She asked Spock bluntly.

Spock was taken by surprise, for he had expected the child to run. "Why did you scare the children?" Spock asked.

The child studied Spock with a wary expression and her blue eyes were filled with pain. "The children make fun of me. They say I am not Vulcan. They are partially correct, for I am half human."

Spock walked closer to the child, for even though he knew that there were other half-Vulcan children, he had never met one. "I am Spock and I also share your heritage."

The child opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a soft voice calling her name. "T'Vesth, are you out there?" A tall blonde Vulcan man strode gracefully into the courtyard. "T'Vesth, some of the children reported the cries of a T'Mayla. You must come in, for it is not safe and you must also prepare for your concert."

T'Vesth scuffed her toe on the smooth surface of the stone courtyard. "Yes, father."

T'Vesth's father nodded towards Spock as he hurried the child along and T'Vesth paused and glanced back at Spock. "I hope I will see you at my concert, Spock"

Spock nodded in her direction, "I will be there."

Spock sighed as he brought himself back to the present, "I was to learn that a few weeks later the child and her parents were killed. Disgrace surrounded the murders, and so no one spoke of them." Spock said softly.

Kirk and McCoy looked at each other in confusion. "That didn't tell us a damn thing, Spock." McCoy snapped irritably.

Spock was about to reply when Kirk interrupted him, "Gentlemen, I have to tell Star-Fleet something. Why would Vulcans want to genetically re-alter a half-human, half-Vulcan child?"

McCoy stepped forward, "Maybe it wasn't the Vulcans who did this. Maybe some other party was in on it."

Kirk leaned closer to McCoy. "Bones, you're missing the point. Why was this child so important? What was different about her and why didn't someone try to re-alter Spock?"

McCoy snorted, "As far as I'm concerned he already has been re-altered."

"Gentlemen," Kirk barked, "stop the bickering and until we find out if this person is not a threat to the Enterprise I want her contained."

McCoy bounced on his heels, "She can stay here in sick-bay. She is such a charming young lady. You should have seen the way she disemboweled a Klingon."

Kirk folded his arms across his chest, "Are you quite through, Bones and what do the Klingons have to do with all this?"

McCoy snapped his mouth shut and sulkily retreated to the corner of the room.

Kirk rolled his eyes and walked over to where Spock stood brooding."Well, Mister Spock, let's meet this woman and the mystery that you and the good Doctor have gotten us into."


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk stared at the woman that stood in front of him. She was no beauty, but there was a quiet aura of power about her that made Kirk's already on edge nerves raw.

"So," Kirk began, "you can't remember anything before the age of ten?"

Muriah shook her head, as her eyes widened, "Master, Kirk I swear by all the gods that I am speaking the truth."

Kirk folded his arms and then fingered his chin, "Well, it must be the truth and please stop calling me master. Oh and until further notice you are confined to the brig. It's only a precaution you, understand?"

Muriah nodded sadly and put her arms in front of her to be cuffed. Kirk sighed, "There's no need for that, and it's only a precaution." Kirk said as he smiled his most charming smile. "Spock, go ahead and escort our guest to the brig, and then meet me up on the bridge on the double."

A few moments later, Spock, Kirk, and McCoy stood on the bridge together. "Lieutenant Uhura, get me Starfleet immediately."

McCoy stepped forward with a glint in his eye. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Jim."

Kirk smiled slyly at McCoy, "I'm so glad Bones, for you and Mister Spock are going to be presenting the nature of our problem directly to Starfleet."

After they made their report, there was dead silence on the other end of the channel. "Admiral?" Kirk said, "Are you still on the channel, sir?"

Everyone on the bridge heard the Admiral sigh on the other end of the channel, "Kirk, I'll get back to you. This may be more serious than we thought. Stand by."

As Kirk sat in his command chair waiting for Starfleet's instructions, he watched Spock as he tensely leaned over his science console. "Damn," Kirk thought, "he's hiding something. That damn Vulcan is hiding something."

Kirk was so absorbed in his speculations that he jumped when he heard Lieutenant Uhura's voice,"Captain, I'm getting a response from Starfleet."

Kirk leaned forward as the Admiral's worried face appeared on the view screen, "Captain, your orders are to get to Vulcan as soon as possible. T'Pau and Ambassador Sarek will take custody of the woman when you arrive. Oh and another thing, you are to maintain communication silence until you reach Vulcan. Kirk, I can't stress this point enough, the Enterprise is to be on high alert until you reach Vulcan."

The bridge was engulfed in silence as the Admiral faded away. "Well, you heard the man, we are to remain on high alert, until we reach Vulcan and Spock that woman is your charge. I want you to get down to the brig and find out more information from that woman."

Spock sighed and clasped his hands behind his back, "Sir, the woman has a name, it is Muriah."

Kirk glared at Spock, "Mister Spock, you have your orders," Kirk snapped.

Muriah smiled as Spock, entered her room in the brig. "Master Spock, I am sorry if I got you into trouble. However, I have learned that you will not be put to death, so that is a mercy. On the other hand it is possible that your Captain could have you court martialed under code 56B, which states that it is illegal to buy or trade in slavery, or to import…"

"Muriah, I know the code," Spock said as he studied her.

Muriah bowed her head, "I am sorry Master Spock."

"Muriah, do not call me master, just Spock will be sufficient."

Muriah bowed her head again, "As you wish, Spock."

"Muriah," Spock began and then paused, "Muriah, how did you obtain so much information about Starfleet's penal codes?"

Muriah shrugged, "From the computers."

Spock shook his head. "You could not have obtained classified information from an outside computer."

Muriah began to pace. "It is something I have been able to do ever since I can remember. I have the ability to read minds. I can obtain information and implant it without the individual having any knowledge of what I am doing. You are the first person I have told this to. Spock, please you must not tell anyone."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. If what Muriah said was true, she was in possession of the gift. The gift that Vulcans out bred from the race after Vulcan had adopted the ways of Surak, but that was impossible for the gift was only legend, and if it wasn't then what mystery had he and the Enterprise stumbled on to?

Talerth sighed. She wondered what she had done to anger her Commander, for monitoring Federation Starship transmissions was not considered to be a glorious quest for the Praetor and the Empire. She tuned into several transmissions and then sighed again. Suddenly her attention was riveted to a transmission coming from the Starship Enterprise. Talerth almost shouted with glee, for if this transmission was real, she just might get a promotion.

The Rommulan Commander listened to Talerth's report as his lips turned up in a thin smile. "So," he thought, "the child is alive and is now a woman." He leaned forward in his command chair and punched a button on the arm of his chair, "Sub-Commander Talerth, we will be changing course to intercept the Enterprise. The woman must never reach Vulcan." Sitting back in his command chair the Commander thought, "Interesting, I must tell our Vulcan friends that it is time, for the child lives."

Sub-Commander Talerth smiled as she saluted the Commander, for her information had paid off. She had made the right decision for together she and Commander Rath would rule the Empire and together they would destroy the Federation.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside her newly furnished quarters, Talerth began to have doubts. Rath was a brilliant commander and yet could he be wrong? For the praetor would have them both executed for treason if it was discovered what they were up to. However, if the mission succeeded, they and their Vulcan brothers would rule the world. Talerth sighed once more as she tried to convince herself that the woman's power had to be harnessed. The Federation must not be allowed to harness the power first, for the Federation was weak and they would not have the stomach to make the woman reveal her secrets, if she did not want to. The Rommulan and the Vulcan cause must prevail no matter what the cost. Once she had been included in Rath's inner circle, she had been surprised that a third of Rath's army was comprised of Vulcans. For there were still some Vulcans that wanted to return to the days before Surak, they were of course a minority and yet it was proof that all was not as it seemed with the peaceful Vulcans.

Muriah looked up at Spock in misery, "I don't know what to say for in less than 10 earth seconds I've told you what I swore to never told anyone."

Mister Spock sat down beside Muriah. "The need to tell someone was too great and the secret would have eventually destroyed you."

Muriah looked troubled as she looked back at Spock, "Perhaps, you're right."

For a moment they both sat next to each other in silence, each contemplating the events that brought them to this situation.

"Mister Spock, would it be permissible to have a tour of the ship? I have never been on a star ship before." Muriah said hopefully as she again held Spock's gaze.

Spock cleared his throat, "I will have to get security clearance first."

A few hours later Muriah looked around her in awe as Spock showed her around Engineering. After a few moments Scotty, took up where Spock took off as he gestured towards various panels. Muriah waited until Scotty was out of ear shot and then stepped closer to Spock. "I can't understand a word he's saying," Muriah hissed in Spock's ear. "This is a waste of time that neither of us has." Muriah then smiled at Scotty, "Mister Scott, could you step over here for a moment?"

Scotty grinned as he stood before Muriah and as Muriah stared intently into his eyes Mister Scott's jaw went slack and he collapsed." Muriah then reached out and caught him before his body hit the ground. As she looked up at Spock, Muriah reassured him, "Don't worry Mister Spock, he will be fine." She then looked down at Scotty as she gently put her fingers on his temple. Scotty's eyes remained closed until Muriah removed her hand and then he wobbled to his feet. Scotty's eyes glittered with an unnatural glow for a few seconds and then he blinked.

"Aye, Mister Spock thanks for bringing the lass down, she has an uncanny knowledge of the Enterprise, she'd make a fine engineer."

Muriah beamed at the compliment, "Thank you, Mister Spock."

Spock arched an eyebrow as he turned to Scotty," Thank you, Mister Scott. Your tour was just as fascinating as usual."

Scotty clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels as he said, "T'was a pleasure, Mister Spock."

Spock turned to Muriah as they left Engineering. "Mister Scott assumed that we had already taken the tour and that you proved to be an apt pupil in the field of Engineering."

Muriah nodded enthusiastically, "Yes that is correct. I sensed that Mister Scott was very busy and my questions would have detained him from his duties, that and the fact that I couldn't understand a word he said made what I did logical, it saved time and Mister Scott will only remember what he thinks happened."

Spock nodded in head in agreement, "Yes, it was very logical, but how ethical was it?" Spock asked aloud to no one in particular.

The Vulcan sands burned hot and bright as T'Plath smiled and ran her slender fingers through her long dark hair. "The child is alive," she thought. The time for victory had come and T'Plath regretted that she would not see the woman, for the Enterprise would be intercepted, she would be taken, experimented on and then disposed of. However, Commander Rath would have more trouble than he bargained for the Enterprise's Captain James T. Kirk and his crew were known throughout the galaxy for their tremendous courage and skill. They were Starfleet's finest and T-Plath hoped that Rath would not let his pride underestimate the enemy.

Talerth tried to calm the fluttering in her stomach as she led the garrison of soldiers forward through the dark, dank corridors of space dock 11. She had heard stories that space docks were well-lit like Federation docks. Talerth smiled for humans were definitely not as treacherous and deceitful as Rommulans. The space dock was of course full of heat sensors, guards and various pitfalls, but Talerth had done her homework and she knew this dock like the back of her hand. Talerth paused and held up three fingers for the garrison to fall in single file behind her. "Wait here," she whispered to the nearest soldier.

Talerth stepped boldly into the open as several Rommulan guards stood watch over a Rommulan Bird of Prey. The ship was beautiful, graceful-deadly. Talerth grimaced at the guards that saluted her. "I am Sub-Commander Talerth and have been sent to inspect this dock. You have all failed miserably for I have managed to sneak a whole garrison of troops in without you being aware." Talerth then motioned for her garrison to come forward. She then walked around each of the guards and said in a chilling voice, "You will all be punished for your negligence. Throw your weapons down now." When the guards had thrown down their weapons Talerth pulled out her weapon and fired. After they had fallen she walked over to make sure they remained that way, one soldier in particular caught her attention and when she checked his neck there was a faint pulse. For some reason, he looked so young, so much like her brother, that for some reason she didn't fire on him.

"Sub-Commander Talerth, Rath gave us orders to leave no one alive." One of the garrison soldiers barked at Talerth.

Talerth whirled on the soldier, "Commander Rath is not here and he left the judgment in my hands."

The guard snorted, "Perhaps Sub-Commander Talerth, does not have the stomach to kill."

Talerth smiled pulled out her silver-long nosed weapon and made sure it was set to kill. "Centurion, I have killed before and will do so again."

The Centurion laughed. "Rath must be getting senile to think…"

His words were cut off in mid-sentence as Talerth fired the weapon in her hands. The Centurion was turned into a smoking green, pile of flesh within seconds. Talerth then turned towards her garrison, "I demand loyalty and in return I give it. Now let us take control of our Bird of Prey."


	6. Chapter 6

Talerth savored the feel of the Captain's chair for the first time and it felt as if she always had been destined for this moment. She leaned forward in her chair and gave orders, "Sub-Commander Lath take us out." Talerth's heart pounded in her chest as the ship rose from the docking platform and into the velvety blackness of space. Her heart filled with joy, for and all that mattered was her ship and her crew.

Muriah swore for a third time as Spock glanced over at Muriah's futile attempt to write code for a task on the computer. Spock raised an eyebrow as another explicative burst from her lips. "Muriah, swearing at the computer will only enhance your anxiety and inhibit…"

"Spock," Muriah growled, "I don't want to hear another one of your lectures and these lessons are intolerable, for no matter what you and Doctor McCoy think, I am only human, I don't have your massive intellect and another thing I need some rest." Muriah's eyes widened, "Spock, I apologize for my conduct, it's just that I would like some free time if that is alright, for these keyboard things are so antiquated."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth, "Computer keyboards are efficient teaching devices. I myself…"

"Yes, Master, I mean Mister Spock, now may I leave please?"

"You may call me Spock and yes you may go. Perhaps, rest will assist in raising your concentration to an acceptable level." Spock said with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

Muriah flashed a charming half smile at Spock and said," Thank you, …umm..Mas…Spock, for I told Uhura that I would meet her at the swimming pool at 1300." Muriah glanced sideways at Spock's raised eyebrow. "I mean I said I'd meet her if I could get away."

Spock sighed, it was an almost undiscernible sound, but Muriah still heard it, as Spock said," I will escort you there myself."

Muriah shook her head, "Oh, there's no need for that I can see myself there."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, as he walked over to where Muriah stood, "Per the Captain's orders, either security escorts you, or I will."

Uhura smiled as Muriah and Spock walked into the gym for Spock looked as if he wanted to restrain Muriah as she babbled incessantly on. "They were a comical pair," Uhura thought as she watched Spock and Muriah as they stood looking at the pool. They both seemed to be hypnotized by the water's clear depths, as Uhura quietly approached them. "Hello, Uhura," Muriah said without turning around to see who was approaching.

Uhura looked around to see if her reflection was visible from Muriah's view point, and as she scanned the perimeter of the room, she could see no angle that would have alerted Muriah to her approach. "How did she know I was coming?" Uhura thought for as far as she knew Vulcan's were the only race that could hear a pin drop across a crowded room. "How did you know it was me?" Uhura asked.

Muriah laughed at Uhura's puzzlement, "Spock and I could hear your footsteps as you entered the room. Oh course, Spock heard you approach first, apparently he knows the soundyou're your footsteps quite well," Muriah teased, for she hadn't failed to notice how Spock looked at Uhura when he thought no one was watching.

Uhura sensed something between them, but didn't comment, "Well, let's quit talking and go for a swim. Do you know how to swim, Muriah?"

Muriah turned her glance sideways to look at Spock," Yes, I know how to swim and I don't want any more lessons today."

Uhura again sensed something pass between Spock and Uhura and after a few moments Uhura shrugged and then pointed to the women's locker room. "You can get a swimsuit like the one I have in there."

Muriah nodded and hurried off. Uhura waited until Muriah was out of earshot and then she turned to Spock," Mister Spock, have you told Muriah why we are headed for Vulcan?"

Spock scanned the clumps of happy crew members, as they dived and splashed in the pool. He sighed and then turned to face Uhura,"No, I have not," he said quickly, as he turned away from her liquid brown eyes, for he could feel his face starting to flush.

Uhura wasn't going to let him off that easy, as she walked around to face Spock again. "Someone's got to tell her, Spock, or she will lose trust in you, us, Starfleet."

Spock ignored her as he closed his eyes in meditation. "He uses that Vulcan mo jo to get out of a lot of awkward conversations,"Uhura thought as she turned around to watch the swimmers. She was so engrossed in their motions that she jumped when she saw Muriah standing beside her. "You're too quiet," Uhura laughed.

Muriah smiled for she had never had a friend before and so she was anxious to please, "Would it help if I made more noise?"

Uhura laughed again, "You sounded just like Mister Spock when you said that."

Muriah had always had the gift of mimicry and in a tone identical to Spock's she said," Would you like to join us for a swim, Mister Spock?"

Uhura thought Spock's normally pace, flushed slightly green as he hastily answered,"No."

Muriah watched Uhura as she made her way over to the diving board and climbed up the rungs of the high dive ladder. Once at the top Uhura waved down at Muriah and Spock and then she took a running jump and dived into the crystal, cool, water.

Muriah shifted uneasily, but then squared her shoulders and made her way to the high dive. Slowly, she climbed the same path that Uhura had climbed a moment before, until she was on the diving board, looking at the swimmers below. "They all looked so small," Muriah thought as she watched them, she then turned to where Spock and Uhura, waved and then like Uhura she ran and jumped off the diving board; however instead of plunging into water Muriah felt burning sand underneath her feet, as she watched a small child run barefoot in the burning sand before her. The child's breath came out in ragged gasps, for she was terrified and knew that something evil stalked her. It was then that she saw the ledge, however it was too late to stop her fall and she screamed, as her body fell and fell and fell.

Spock watched Muriah as she dove into the water; however unlike Uhura's graceful dive, Muriah landed on her stomach and several swimmers winced for they knew that she would have a red welt on her stomach from where she had clumsily hit the top of the water. Then without warning Spock felt what Muriah felt as water filled her lungs and without hesitation, Spock ran and dived into the pool. Once beneath the water, Spock repressed the Vulcan aversion to water and pushed himself deeper where he saw Muriah's body bobbing along the bottom of the pool. He grabbed a hold of Muriah and then fought his way to the surface where several strong hands helped him and Muriah out of the pool. Spock lay on his stomach coughing up water, as a crewmember administrated CPR on Muriah. Spock then got up and made his way over to where Uhura stood shivering, he took off the towel someone had given him and he wrapped it around Uhura's shoulders. "It's all my fault, Spock, I really thought she could swim," Uhura cried as she leaned onto Spock's shoulder and to his surprise, Spock didn't pull away. "Uhura, I must go and assist Muriah, please sit down and I will join you shortly."

Spock walked over and kneeled beside Muriah, brushed the First Aid crewmember to the side and took Muriah's face in his hands, "Do not be afraid," Spock whispered in her mind. "I am here. Your thoughts are my thoughts. Your pain is my pain. We are one."

McCoy pushed his way through the crowd just in time to see Muriah sit up and open her eyes, as she looked up at Spock.

McCoy folded his arms across his chest as he stood bedside Spock, "Well, Mister Spock I don't know why I was called, for you seem to have the situation under control. What else can you do, walk on water?" McCoy was about to tease Spock further, but stopped when he saw Spock's pale, face. "Spock, are you alright?"

Spock blinked as if McCoy had asked him the time of day. "Yes, Doctor I am quite well, thank you."

McCoy grimaced, as he folded his arms across his chest again, "The hell you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk paced back and forth, pausing only when the sound of his door signal chimed; normally it was not an abrasive sound, however this time all it did was irritate Kirk's already agitated state of mind. "Come in," he growled.

McCoy grinned at Kirk as he scowled back, "Jim, if you couldn't sleep you should have come to see me earlier."

Kirk sighed for there was no reason to take out his churlish temper on McCoy, "I don't need to sleep, Bones, I need to think."

McCoy's expression sobered, "It's about Spock isn't it?"

Kirk nodded and began to pace again. "There's something he's not telling us about our guest."

McCoy sat down on the edge of Kirk's bed. "There's a lot he's not telling us, Jim. I suppose you heard about the incident at the pool?"

Kirk stopped pacing and sat down next to McCoy. "Yes, I heard about it. Bones, I've got to talk to Spock, but I'm not sure how to do it diplomatically."

McCoy snorted. "You must be in bad shape if you're coming to me for diplomacy lessons. However, in the past Spock has always been honest with you, so maybe you should let Spock come to you."

Kirk jumped up off the bed, clearly conflicted as he always was when confronted with loyalty to the Enterprise and her crew and friendship and loyalty to an individual. "Bones, I'm the Captain and whatever information Spock is withholding could endanger the Enterprise and her entire crew."

McCoy lowered his head, "Jim, Spock will come through, he always does, why don't you sleep on it? Spock is not as resilient as he would have us believe and I wouldn't want you to jeopardize your friendship over it."

Kirk glanced over at McCoy, squinting at him as if the Doctor were a miniature Jiminy Cricket, "Your recommendation is duly noted, Doctor." Then without another word or a backwards glance, Kirk strode out of the room and hoped that for all their sakes McCoy was correct in his assessment of Spock's character.


	8. Chapter 8

Spock sat on the floor of his cabin with Muriah. Both conversed softly in Vulcan and even before Kirk rang the door chime, Spock knew he was there.

"Come in, Captain," Spock called out.

As the door opened Spock stood up to greet Kirk, but somehow Kirk felt as he was an outsider interrupting a scene of domestic bliss, for Spock was dressed in his native Vulcan costume, not his uniform, and Muriah lounged on the floor by his feet. Kirk's jaw tightened in annoyance, "What are you doing out of uniform, Mister Spock?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "I am sorry, Captain. I was showing Muriah my native Vulcan dress and I apologize for it seems as if I have been remiss regarding protocol." Spock took a deep breath and then stood at attention, "Captain, I will accept the appropriate punishment."

Kirk sighed, for even though Spock had not said anything insubordinate, there was an underlying sarcasm that made Kirk want to break something. "Spock, I need to speak to you alone." Kirk snapped as he pointedly looked at Muriah.

Muriah looked over at Spock, "I am not sure where I should be, where I belong."

Spock nodded for they both knew that she meant much more than her place on the Enterprise, but her place in the world in general. Sadness overcame Spock, for he didn't have the strength to tell her that individuals like he and Muriah did not have a place anywhere, his gentle eyes met hers and he managed what passed for a smile on Vulcan and said softly. "I will call Lieutenant Uhura to come for you."

A few moments later Uhura rang the chime and after beckoning her in Spock looked down at the ground to keep from staring as she walked past him to where Muriah stood waiting, he took a deep calming breath as he inhaled her scent, it was sweet and exotic, "Just like Uhura herself," Spock thought as he watched Uhura chatting with Muriah, as if she were a long lost sister, making Muriah feel safe, her pleasant tone of voice eased some of the tension in the room, as she spoke. She then smiled directly at Spock and Spock felt his whole world crumble for she could never be his. Spock stood looking at the door as is swished shut, his shoulders slumped, his passion deflated by logic.

"Spock? Spock, what's come over you? Are you even listening to me?" Kirk said in a half irritated, half concerned tone of voice. Spock's eyes glazed over as he looked at his closed cabin door beyond Kirk. Kirk spread his hands in a helpless gesture, "Spock, you can trust me, what is it?"

Spock nodded, afraid to meet Kirk's eyes as he struggled for control over his emotions, "Captain, I will tell you everything, but first I need to compose my thoughts. Perhaps, you could come back in a couple of hours? Please, Jim, give me this time."

Kirk was about to explode and shout, "Who do you think you are, Mister?" But then one look at Spock's expression, his eyes veiled to hide the heart break beneath, and Kirk backed down. "Alright, Spock, but remember you are not just my First Officer, you are my friend, and nothing comes before that, we've been through too much."

Spock nodded and his lip twitched into a half smile as he said, "Yes, thank you Captain…Jim."

Kirk left Spock and his heart felt heavy, for Spock was going through some sort of torment that Kirk couldn't dispel. The lack of control to make Spock calm again was beyond his reach and Kirk wasn't used to not being able to find a solution to any problem that presented itself.


End file.
